


Tronos Madu, Savior of Earth

by elizabethemerald



Category: 3Below, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Sparky boi, he deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethemerald/pseuds/elizabethemerald
Summary: After finishing 3Below Season 2 I couldn’t help but feel like everyone’s favorite Sparky Boi deserved a far better fate than what he received. He saved the Earth by powering the laser. He chose to put aside his own vengeance to save a planet from a fate similar to the one his on planet suffered.





	Tronos Madu, Savior of Earth

“Welcome back to Earth, Queen Aja.” 

As Queen Aja exited the portal Varvatos and Zadra immediately flanked her. The welcome patrol waited on the other side of the portal. Aja smiled at them and waved. One of the soldiers approached. 

“How has Akiridion been?” The soldier asked. 

“Akiridion-5 was lively as ever.” Aja replied. “How about Earth Sergeant Costas?”

“You may not have heard, it’s Colonel now.” Costas said. 

“Oh?” Aja asked. Despite her studies on the Earth’s culture there was still a lot she was confused about, including the military ranks. 

“Yeah. There was an…uh opening. And I knew the job.” Colonel Costas said. He watched Aja’s two protectors carefully observe the area. “Is there some threat you are worried about?”

“Unfortunately we have had some problems with bounty hunters. They apparently haven’t gotten the message that Morando is dead and won’t be paying up. On Akiridion I am protected, but Earth is a little more risky. The commanders feel it is best if they personally oversee my safety. My brother is protected by the Trollhunters, their magic has few equals.”

Varvatos glared around while Zadra adjusted her scythe, her red boots standing out against her blue form. Several humans walked up carrying boxes of varying sizes. Aja sighed mentally, but didn’t let her smile slip from her face. Several nations across the planet insisted on sending her cultural items, trying to curry royal favor. The palace was already filling up with the items. If they just wanted her to have the art work it would be different but the “gifts” never came without a price tag. 

Colonel Costas continued talking about things on Earth while Aja accepted the gifts. Apparently they were having trouble with wizards now of all things. Some of the things were quite beautiful. Her retinue made careful note of the items as well as the notes that invariably came with them. She held up a beautiful, delicate piece of pottery. 

“By the way, have you heard from Tronos Madu? I keep expecting him to reach out to me.” Aja asked. She had been waiting ever since she had taken the throne for the Voltaran to come to her for her promise of help. 

“Who?” Costas asked. 

“The Sparky lifeform that assisted you and Kubritz? He helped us power the mid range laser?”

“Oh.” Costas looked aside. Aja was confused by his hesitation, she held the delicate pot in two of her hands, her lower two hands placed on her hips. “He…died.”

“How?” Aja gripped the pot tightly. 

“Morando killed him when he arrived on Earth. He said it was the price of failing to capture you and your brother.”

The pot shattered in Aja’s hands. She dropped the pieces without looking at them. Both Varvatos and Zadra were immediately at her side, waving the rest of the humans away. 

“What become of his remains?” Aja’s voice was cold as ice. 

“I believe they are still under research at area 49-B.” Costas said. 

Aja immediately turned away and began giving orders. “Zadra call for my ship. And a squadron of strikers.”

“My queen I am not sure what you intend, but you are risking a interplanetary incident.” Zadra cautioned. 

“Tronos was a hero of this planet. Without him, destroying the meteor would have been impossible. He saved every life in this country and many throughout the rest of the planet. Not only that but he saved my life and my brother’s life. He deserves to be honored as a hero not left as science experiment in the facility that held him captive.”

“Your majesty, I no longer have access to the information from 49-B, but I can call them and try to convince to return his armor and core. I’m afraid Kubritz’ replacement shares many of her views.” Costas said. 

Aja nodded then turned away. The portal behind her was opening larger and larger, to make room for her royal ship and the strikers. She activated her holographic communicator. It was only a moment later that a familiar voice answered. 

“Aja! Are you already done with the formalities of your visit?”

“Krel I need you to bring your friends and meet me at 49-B.”

Aja knew her rage showed clearly on her voice. Krel didn’t have any friendly quips or jokes to make. 

“Should we be ready to fight?” Was all he said. 

“I don’t want to, but I will if I have to.”

“We’ll be there.” Krel said. 

Aja ended the communication. Her ship was slowly emerging from the portal, the strikers emerging around it to protect the royal ship. As soon as her ship was fully through the portal she boarded with her two protectors. They set a course immediately for 49-B. The flight only took a few minutes. Aja addressed her advisor before they landed. 

“Please get in contact with the human authority. I believe we are looking for a president.“ She said. 

Area 49-B wasn’t expecting them, but they were still a military base. As they approached Aja could see troops running around with their Neurometer blasters, including the truck mounted cannons. And to Aja’s surprise the mid range laser canon Krel had built. 

Aja ordered the strikers to spread out. Krel’s laser was the biggest threat, but she doubted they would get a chance to fire twice. 

The royal ship set down briefly, allowing Aja, Vex, Zadra and the rest of her personal guard to disembark. The ship was more mobile in the air. 

As they walked towards the base Aja felt a chill run down her spine. With a series of resounding cracks black portals opened up around them. Vex and Zadra tensed as shadows started to pour out of the portals. They relaxed when the Trollhunter Jim of Lakes stepped out, his armor already in place. 

Following right behind Jim came Claire the city council princess. Her cloak billowed as darkness pour out of it protecting the trolls as more and more emerged from the portals. The trolls were all garbed for battle. Toby emerged next, his hammer blazing and his armor in place. 

Krel was the next person out of the portal. He had his serrator in hand, and an assortment of gadgets attached to his belt. He immediately walked up to his sister. 

“What’s this about Aja?” He whispered. 

“Tronos Madu, who was personally responsible for saving this planet was killed here by the Usurper Morando.” Aja spoke loud enough for all of the gathered forces to hear. Including the soldiers gathered on the walls of the base. “His remains have been kept here. I aim to remove them so that he might be properly interned as a hero deserves.”

“If you don’t leave we will be forced to fire upon you!” Shouted someone from the base. 

Aja ignored him. Instead she opened up her communicator. She listened for a few moments, then nodded to Krel. He opened up a screen and tapped away quickly for a few seconds with his four hands. Suddenly a woman’s voice echoed across the space, magnified by the speakers in the base and on the ships over head. 

“This is the President of the United States. I have been told you have an army outside the gates of US military base. What is it you plan to do?” She said. 

“I am Queen Aja, of House Tarron, Queen of Akiridion-5. Area 49-B has been used to house and torture captured sentient life-beings. Its continued existence is a crime against everything civilized cultures stand for.”

“Your Majesty-” She started. 

“Madam President. The atrocities your species commit against your own kind and those of your planet are your own business. But I will not allow such atrocities to be committed against life-beings of other planets, regardless of whether they fall under the rule of the Akiridion Throne. Area 49-B must be emptied and destroyed. The remains of the life-beings who had been held there will be returned to their various planets for internment as needed according to their cultures.”

Aja’s friends looked impressed. Krel smiled at her. This is why she was Queen. She could not stand by and allow this to continue. The President was speaking again. 

“I understand your concern Queen Aja. It will take some time to comply with your wishes.”

“Nonsense. My forces will deliver the humans to closest settlement of your species. The Taylon Phalanx will sweep the buildings to ensure that no one is inside, and remove the remains. Then my strikers will be able finish removing the structures that have been used as prisons.”

The President was silent for a moment. She seemed to be consulting with someone, perhaps her own advisors. Finally she spoke again. 

“Very well, Queen Aja. I only ask that you please be sure that no lives are harmed.” Aja smiled at the request. She knew she had the humans in a barrel as they say. Akiridion-5 was trading openly with the countries of the world, sharing their technology. And if that trade dried up? She also had another barrel to put the humans in and one more demand. 

“Terms accepted.” Aja said. “And I have another request for you. I am sure that 49-B is not the only such facility in this country or on this planet. I would strongly recommend you communicate with your fellow world leaders. Any remains should be returned to the Akiridion embassy and the facilities closed. The continued holding of prisoners who belong to other planets can only be seen as a declaration of war against the Throne of Akiridion.”

There was another moment of silence before the president said, “I will pass it on to the other world leaders.”

Aja ended the call. She was half afraid that the humans would insist on fighting. But the soldiers one by one put down their weapons. She smiled grimly. Now it was time to get to work. 

The trolls and her Taylon forces quickly made their way through the base. Any humans were escorted out and loaded into their trucks. They found remains from several different species, including several trolls and goblins. In this facility there were no more captives held alive, though there was evidence of many that had been held here. 

Jim and Krel personally delivered Tronos’ mask to Queen Aja, they formed an honor guard for the fallen Voltaran. Aja held the mask, pressing her face to it. Tronos deserved better than this. She remembered her promise to him. That she would strive to be better than her parents. This was her honoring that promise, making sure that no more life-beings were hurt by humans of this planet. 

When the facility was clear, Aja stood at the command bridge of her ship. The humans were being escorted to the nearest town by two strikers. Aja’s close friends stood with her on the ship. Jim, Toby, Claire and Krel all looked at the facility below them. Claire had opened portals to allow the trolls to return home.

Aja nodded to Zadra, who passed on the order to the rest of her squadron. The squadron formed into a bombing run, lining up, firing on the base. The place where Buster had been held, where Stuart had been held and escaped from, where Tronos had been held and killed by Morando. This was where Kubritz had wanted to disect her and her brother. Her grim smile remained as the buildings exploded and collapsed. 

When it was time to move on from the smoldering remains, Aja gave the command to return to Arcadia. She would meet with the human authorities later to make sure that everyone understood the position she was taking. But for now there was something left to do. 

The memorial in Arcadia was unfortunately a growing affair. Between the war during the Eternal Night and Morando’s invasion, the small town of Arcadia had suffered a lot. The memorial park had names carved for trolls who fell to Gunmar’s invasion, including those taken under his control. It had the names of the humans who died fighting when the war came to the surface world. It also had those who perished during Morando’s fusion with Gaylen’s core. In the center of the memorial park was the statue for the fallen heroes. Draal the Deadly, Vendel the Wise, and Angor Rot each had a placard. As well as her parents King Fialkov and Queen Coranda, Mother and Buster each had a plaque. 

Aja set Tronos’ helmet on the memorial. Claire came up and put her hand on Aja’s shoulder her eyes glowing purple. The stone of the memorial opened, allowing the mask to sink in. Claire waved her hand and the stone sealed itself over the mask, and a stone plaque emerged. 

Aja put all four of her hands on the stone, her head bowed. Behind her the other’s bowed their heads as well. Jim, still surrounded by a shadow Claire was generating, knelt his sword, point down held in front of him. Toby followed suit with his hammer, Krel put two of his hands on his sister’s back and the other two on the stone. 

“Tronos Madu

Son of Voltar

Betrayed by the Unsurper

Savier of Earth”


End file.
